


Grand Delusions

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anger, Anti-Ethan, Grand Delusions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Brian sums up his competition as he offers him a part in a commercial…





	Grand Delusions

Title: Grand Delusions  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 317  
Warnings: Romance, Anger, Anti-Ethan…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian sums up his competition as he offers him a part in a commercial…

**Grand Delusions**

Ethan sits, listening enthusiastically, hanging on each and every word, as Brian describes the wandering violinist for the commercial’s filming. Ethan’s sure this is the big break he’s been waiting for, for so long. Just like Marylyn Monroe being discovered sitting at a lunch counter, he’ll say he was discovered playing on a street corner. He’s already having visions of grandeur, similar to the grand delusion he has of him sweeping in and taking Justin away from his rich boyfriend. 

Brian looks at Ethan, seeing his eyes drifting off into his own fantasy. He’s sure that Ethan is no longer listening to him, so he finishes his sentence with, “And of course I’ll murder anyone who comes between me and my boyfriend. Especially one who’s so conceited to think he can just spout pretty words and promises of happily ever after. Justin needs someone who appreciates him, and his intelligence. Someone who challenges him to be the best homosexual he can be. He isn’t looking for a greasy haired, destitute musician. He wants a partner who respects him, one who will treat him as an equal.”

Raising his voice, Brian says, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes. Yes! I know I’d be perfect. I’m just the right person. I know I’m what you’re looking for.”

Standing behind Brian, watching the exchange between Brian and Ethan, Justin’s heart soars as he hears Brian defending him and declaring how he sees their relationship. Seconds later he’s throwing himself onto Brian’s lap, placing soft butterfly kisses all over his face.

“Oh God, Brian! I love you so much!”

Brian turns his head, nuzzling Justin’s neck as he whispers in his ear. “I love you too, you little twat!”

Ethan’s not sure what just happened. He never saw it coming. He’s stunned as he watches Brian hoist Justin up over his shoulder, and proceed to carry him out of the diner.

The End…


End file.
